Cybil Bennett A new beginning
by Cheli-chan
Summary: Cybil Bennett's story, after losing her husband Harry and their daughter in an act of power from the cult of Silent Hill. Cybil tries to forget by traveling the world, on her journey she gets approached by the BSAA, and is requested to help them.
1. Prologue

**I thought everything would've been alright after Silent Hill... but things just got worse. It was only a matter of time until the 'Order' had tracked us down. My husband and myself. I don't know why or how they missed me, but I remember how they killed Harry and Cheryl. Every day that image flashes in my head, the sight of my family laying on the floor unconsious. **

**Oh I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is Cybil Bennett, a survivor from Silent Hill. **

**Things were never the same after Silent Hill, after the incident. Harry and myself took in the baby that was given to him. Our relationship blossomed and my time we were married. Everything was going great. After 3 years of being together. We had a nice little home in the suburbs, big yard and our family was perfect, but of course. Nothing lasts forever. The cult in Silent Hill were inraged that we had taken someone from them. The resurrection of Cheryl and Allessa combined, they would let no one stand in their way. Not even me or Harry. Harry was killed, and so was Cheryl. What was someone to do in that sorry state?! The only answer I could find was to stay strong. **

**After that I travelled the world. Japan, England and even Russia, I'd been everywhere in the world I could possibly go. Time flew by quickly, soon it was the year 2005. My age was 47, although I still looked 28. I guess it was the parasite that was entered into my body in Silent Hill, it must still be in my body. The date was March 13th, somebody from an anti-terriost group called Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance or BSAA for short. The man had read about me being an ex-cop, he said they are looking for as many recruits as possible. I of course accepted the invite. For the rest of that year I trained for the BSAA, then I went out into the field. Soon I became a Sergeant, then quickly became a captain and before I knew it. I was my own alpha team. Things were going great, everything was getting back on track, like before. Maybe I could even start a new life, a new beginning.**


	2. Settling in

**I became close friends with a fellow BSAA agent, his name was Dan DeChant. He used to be the Captain of the North American BSAA team, but I quickly out-ranked him and became his captain. He didn't mind surprisingly. We were an unstoppable team. My personal life was improving, before I joined the BSAA. I just stayed at home, unsocial and hidden in the shadows but I actually made friends and was happy to around them. My closest friends were the ones on Alpha team. I even remembered a simple fact about them all. Dan DeChant was a divorced man with 3 children, Jason Methewson was half Chinese, Michael Fox's favourite food was peanut butter sandwiches, Kirk Mathison had an obsession with Lara Croft and the final person was a man named Jacob Desure, he was the youngest team member. **

**2 years had passed since I became captain, nothing had changed but our friendship. We'd all became closer and were like one big family. None of us would've even thought a simple mission could change our lifes...**


	3. Kijuju

**I sat waiting in the car, DeChant and Fox by my side. Desure driving and Methewson sat in the passengers seat, Mathison in the helicopter, patroling the area. Our mission: to prevent an outbreak in Kijuju. There had been gossip of a doomsday project called Uroboros, but it is unknown if this is just a rumour. We were also serving as a support for a fellow BSAA member, Chris Redfield and his partner Sheva Alomar. We were told to meet a man named Ricardo Irving for our weapons first. **

**We arrived at the destination. **

_"Mr Irving, thank you for meeting us here. The BSAA thank you"_ I called to him

**The man gave us a suitcase and then left. We all exchanged glances at each other, I gave the suitcase to DeChant. I made my way out to try and find Ricardo. It was only when I reached outside that I heard screams from inside the building. I ran back into where I left the team. I found a giant creature ripping the insides of my team mates apart, my friends being killing in front of my eyes. I pulled out my handgun and shot at the creature, my bullets were taking no effect. There was no sign of life from my team mates, my only option was to run. I thought the creature would've followed but it didn't, it just continued destroying the bodies of my team mates. As I reached outside, I pulled out my radio and tried to contact base but I had no reply. I was about to give up hope and end my life, I had my gun in my hand and pointed it to my skull until I heard shouts from a building. I followed the noise, It lead me to a warehouse. I saw a man killing some creatures whilst holding one of his team mates. I approached the man. **

_"Hello..."_ The man glanced up at me as I spoke

**The man closed the eyes of his dead team mate and stood up and offered his hand.**

_"Captain Stone, BSAA Delta team captain"_ He spoke

_"Captain Bennett, BSAA Alpha team captain"_ I told him

**We both smiled at each other.**

_"What happened to back up?" _I asked him

**Captain Stone shook his head and sighed.**

_"We're the help" _He replied

**I looked down and rubbed my forehead. I fell against the wall and then looked at him.**

_"I take it everyone else is dead?" _He asked me

**I nodded and so did himself. I knew his team members were dead, they were scattered across the room. **

_"I saw Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar earlier, they are safe and are exploring the area as we speak." _ He smiled

_"That's a relief... back up is down... head quarters are not responding... our only way out is to find a way out ourselves" _I told him

_"Understood, There is a vehicle outside that works... we can't escape with that but we might be able to find some transport further through the areas... there are boats in the marshlands... we can drive there" _He replied

_"Then what are we waiting for!?" _ I smiled at him

**We both walked outside and got into the car. Captain Stone had hot wired the car and we headed towards the marshlands.**


	4. Marshlands

**We arrived at the marshlands. Captain Stone said he'd wait for Chris and Sheva, I said I'd wait aswell. We waited for 30 minutes and I grew impatient, I told him I'd check up ahead and find a boat. In a matter of minutes I arrived at the docks, I found a motor boat and checked if it worked. It did, so I got out the boat and ready for telling Stone about the boat. I noticed a giant cruise boat around the corner of a building and saw Irving loading something on the ship. I snuck past some guards and climbed on the boat. It was surprisingly empty. Ricardo was no where in sight.**

"Ah Ms Bennett, just on time" I turned around to see a woman in her late twenties and a white dress smirking at me.

_"How do you know my name?" _I shouted to her

_"I know alot about you Cybil, how you was born and raised in Brahms. Became a cop and survived the whole Silent Hill curse, and the tragic death of your husband and child" _The woman replied

**Before I had time to respond I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, something had wacked me and knocked me out. I fell on the floor on the boat**


	5. The Prisoners Room

**I woke up in a small cramped room. The floor was cold and my head was hurting from before. I held my head and closed my eyes, I tried to stand up but realised my legs were chained to the wall. I sat back down and rested against the wall. It was silent, nothing could be heard until someone next to me woke up. I didn't notice her until she started screaming, then the woman from the boat had walked in with a magnum and shot her in the head.**

_"This ones a failure"_ She told her phone

**The woman turned to me and smirked**

_"Ah you are awake, good morning Ms Bennett. How was your sleep?"_ She spoke sarcastically and folded her arms

_"Frickin' fantastic"_ I replied

_"Aww that's too bad, I'd love to make you just like her. A failed project, but Wesker wants you alive" _She spoke and smirked, then she walked out.

**I thought to myself for a while, who was that name. Wesker, what type of person could he be like? Could he be the reason for everything happening, I lost my train of thought when a young woman with blonde hair was thrown into the room by a cloaked woman.**

_"How many times do I have to tell you to obay...Now stay in here and rot" _The woman slapped her to the ground.

**The young woman screamed as she saw the dead corpse.**

_"Shut up or it'll be you next" _The cloaked woman left

**The woman looked at me. I smiled at her, she smiled back.**

_"Why are you here?"_ I asked her

_"I refused to see Wesker, I needed more time on the project... so then they put me in here" _She replied _"Why are you here?"_

_"I don't know" _I looked at her and shook my head

_"My name is Sherry Birkin" _ The young woman titled her head

_"Cybil Bennett." _I replied

**Her eyes widened as I spoke my name. She looked at my chains and tutted her head. She walked over to me and broke off the chains. I rubbed the area where the chains had left marks.**

_"Thank You" _I smiled at her

_"No problem... now come on, let's get you out of here"_ She spoke in a soft voice

**I nodded and stood up. We made our way to the door, when it smashed open. The woman in the white dress came in with the cloaked figure and 2 guards.**

_"Sherry, how many times do I have to tell you. Not to interfere with work" _The woman spoke

_"But Excella... I only wanted to he-" _Sherry was cut off my hand

_"I threatend her too... don't blame her" _I spoke

_"As if we'd believe that" _The cloaked woman spoke

**She then grabbed be my the neck and flung me to the wall. I fell to the ground and layed on the floor. In the background I could here Sherry's screams and see a dim vision off her being dragged away.**

_"Sherry... I'll save you" _Those were my last words before falling into a deep slumber.


	6. Where's Sherry?

**I woke up outside, unaware and unafraid. I looked around dimly, I wasn't inside anymore. I was outside, outside the building. I could see the sun setting in the distance. Have I really been knocked out that long, I thought of the recent events and remembered Sherry, soon the vision of it all came back to me and I remembered it all. I stood up and looked around.**

_"Sherry?" _I called out

**I only heard my voice echo. I found myself stranded, I soon heard something reply. A strange sound perhaps, before I had time to examine the voice, a whole group of these villagers came up to me carrying knifes and spears. I ran into the building and ran down a long corridor, I saw a door and ran into it. I looked at the door as I ran in. I stepped back and sighed in relief.**

_"I wasn't expecting a guessed" _A dark voice spoke out

**I hesitated and was about to run out as a hand crawled up my back and placed a finger on my neck, before I could respond. I found my body weak and I fell to my knees. I couldn't take the pain so I closed my eyes. The last I remembered was being carried out of the room by the person behind me.**


	7. Albert Wesker

**I woke up in an unfamiliar room, I was laying in a bed. This room was the opposite of the other room I woke up in. In was comforting, although everything was black in the room. I felt relaxed for once. I sat up in the bed and ran my fingers through my hair, I laughed. Maybe everything before was a dream, but where was I?**

_"Glad to see you're awake" _A dark voice spoke out

**I looked around the room to find the voice, but couldn't see anybody stood around.**

_"Over here" _The voice chuckled

**Someone stepped out of the shadows, all dressed in black with sunglassess on. He folded his arms and looked at me. I stared blankly at him and raised an eyebrow.**

_"I'd prefer it if you'd hurry up, I have a buisiness prepersitian for you. There are some clothes for you to change into in the closet. I'd like you to meet me in the lab in 10 minutes" _The person smirked and then walked out of the room

**I got up out of the bed and walked over to the closet. I opened the closest. Wow. So many clothes, most of them were black and dull. I pick up a black t-shirt along with some black jeaned crops. I left the room and followed some signs to the lab. God was this place big. I entered the lab door and noticed the woman in the white dress and the cloaked woman from before. Also the man who told me to meet him here. The woman in the dress gave me a sly smirk as she left the room, followed by the woman in the cloak. They shut the door on their way out.**

_"Ah Ms Bennett, let's get down to buisiness" _The man said as he folded his arms

**I simply nodded and in the middle of the room. The man started pacing himself around me.**

_"We've been watching you for a while now, and you seem to be the only person who is capable of helping us out" _The man spoke _"We understand that you've survived the horrors of Silent Hill and are the only survivor of Silent Hill who is still alive.."_

_"And... your point is" _I interupted

_"What do you know about the 'Order'?" _The man stopped and looked at me

_"I know that they control Silent Hill, and can control the souls they possessed" _I replied.

_"Do you know about the staff, their cult leader has?" _The man asked

_"Yes, I remember a woman named Dahlia carrying it, that's the thing that possesses them. After the parasite has been entered into the body" _I answered

**The man nodded and walked back over into his chair. He started typing something down, I stood in the middle of the room still.**

_"Why?... what do you stand in this?" _I spoke in a harsh tone

**Within seconds the man was directly in front of me, his face nearly touching mine. **

_"Good Question, I shall tell you this and your task one you're prepared." _The man smirked

_"What task?" _I asked

**The man grabbed my chin and smirked.**

_"For you to retrieve it off course." _He laughed

**I stepped back from his grasp and flopped my arms.**

_"Hold on, I was taken against my own will. Brought here, smacked on the head alot. Everyone around here seems to know alot about me but how come I don't know anything about anyone..." _I shouted and clenched my fists.

_"You're right, where are my manners?! My name is Albert Wesker, and you'll be working for me." _He smirked _"You can leave now." _

**That was my queue. I walked out of the room to be greeted by the woman in the white dress.**

_"It seems we'll be working together" _The woman smirked and held out her hand _"Excella Gionne is the name, and this miserable thing is Jill Valentine" _

**I chuckled when she said that. I shook her hand and nodded over to Jill. I then was exscorted to the bathroom, which was huge. Excella left some clothes on the edge of the bath and ran the bath for me.**

_"The boss wants you fully prepared for your task. After you've done in here, report to Albert" _Excella spoke out in her italian accent.

**She then left, I locked the door as she left. After the bath finished running, I took off my clothes and got into the bath. It was relaxing, I closed my eyes and let my self have a little nap. After I had the bath, I got changed into the attire and made my way into the man's office.**

_"I'm Ready" _I spoke out, he seemed to smirk.


	8. Reliving the Nightmare

**Who would have thought I'd be going back to the place where it all started. I thought I would have at least be going back with Harry, not for some man who wants Dahlia's staff. I guess I really have no choice though.**

**I stood on the edge of Silent Hill, in my home town Brahms. I remember when I was a cop here, I never reported back after the mission in Silent Hill. The man called Wesker and his associate Excella had dropped me off here. They didn't want to go in the town themselves, I can see why. Although this situation is frightning I think I can safely say I am more prepared this time. Then there it was. I saw the sign, **_Silent Hill_**. **

**I walked through the cloudy fog and found it strangly silent, although this was normal for this town. I heard a noise, a rusty noise of something metal being dragged. Then I saw it, Pyramid head. Harry and I didn't encounter it when we were here. He must have come over time, a quickly hid in a local building. I knew that thing would take no mercy, so I took no chances. I found myself in the cafe that Harry and I had met in, memories flooding in my mind. Nothing had changed, everything was weirdly enough perfect. **

_"Ms Bennett, can you hear me"_ my radio started beeping, I reconized the voice. It was Excella

_"Yes I can read you nice and clear." _I replied to her.

_"Good, from what we know of Dahlia Gillespie she is a religious person and probly in the church. Head over there"_

_"Noted" _I hung up.

**It was time I found a map. **


End file.
